Abstract The goal of the NIGMS-sponsored Systems and Integrative Biology (SIB) Training Program at The Ohio State University College of Medicine (OSU COM) is to educate an elite set of graduate students in the research approaches and competencies required for interdisciplinary basic and translational research. The Program explores mechanisms of cellular and complex organ systems, how their disruption leads to disease, and how the integration of disciplinary approaches in basic and medical sciences can lead to new discoveries that impact human health. It is coordinated with the broader COM effort within our medical center to generate discoveries that improve people?s lives through innovation in education and research. Our objective is to provide predoctoral trainees with an interdisciplinary curriculum that maintains high standards of intellectual rigor, fosters creativity and passion for research, and provides research opportunities with selected faculty that cross traditional disciplinary boundaries. The SIB Program was designed as an integral component of the larger Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program (BSGP), our parent Ph.D. training program, that provides high quality training opportunities to prepare our BSGP and MSTP graduates for successful careers in biomedical research. We are requesting funds for training six SIB predoctoral students per year for years 1 and 2 and eight SIB trainees per year for years 3-5, including three newly chosen trainees who have completed their first year in the BSGP core curriculum and three trainees who have completed one year in the SIB Program and compete for a one year renewal. Institutional support is provided. Coursework in analytics, workshops in team? building and communications skills, seminars, grant writing, training in the responsible conduct of research, and focus in two or more of eleven areas-of-research emphasis with vetted faculty members are the mechanisms by which the SIB Program provides collaborative and interdisciplinary training opportunities. The SIB Program faculty lead biomedical science research teams who are committed to student education and training, and who embrace the vision of diversity and cooperation in our academic research community. We are also committed to maintaining geographic and ethnic diversity in our Program through targeted recruitment and retention. In summary, the SIB Program will impart the interdisciplinary knowledge and skills to enable trainees to embrace our research mission and position themselves as leaders in a wide range of biomedical science careers.